Dating the Friends and Family
by lovingthis
Summary: A few months after the end of Dating A Workmate, the easygoing relationship that Sam and Becker have settled into takes a blow. This is what happens when you start dating the people around your spouse by proxy.


OH  
MY  
GOD!

Lovingthis is posting something. CAN YOU ADAM AND EVE IT?!

Okay, first of all, this is something that I started writing a very long time ago, but sadly almost 2 years ago my laptop died and I lost all of my work. Happily, however, a couple of months ago I destroyed that old laptop and got my hard-drive out of it, recovering all of the stories that I had lost *does a little cheer dance*

So, I am hoping that this will not all go to waste and maybe uploading it will encourage me to revisit it more often to make it nice and readable for you all! :)

For now, enjoy this little extract! :)

* * *

**Recap: Sam, a soldier at the ARC, has been with the team from the beginning. Due to the pestering of her non-work friends, Sam goes on dates every week, relaying the date to the core ARC teams the next day (while they drink tea). After a particularly disastrous date Sam complains to Becker about how much she hates being pressurised into going on the dates when all she wants is one evening to herself. Becker, in response, asks her out and, after convincing her that he isn't 'pity dating' her, Sam accepted.  
For the next few months, Sam related her dates with an 'unknown' Hillary to her co-workers and Becker gets honest reviews of the events and uses it to help plan his 'next moves'. All this helps them smooth out any problems they encounter until Sam decides that she doesn't want to tell the team about her dates anymore. The rest of the team still doesn't know that it is Becker who she is dating- although Matt has his suspicions. **

**We enter a few months later.**

* * *

Sam woke up warm and comfortable. The bed was the _perfect_ temperature and smelt _fantastic_. She frowned at the last thought. Her bed, while very nice and clean, didn't smell _that_ good. She comically cracked open one eye to look around.

She was on her left hand side. Her hair was pushed over her head, splaying over the pillow above her in a fashion which meant that it wasn't in her eyes. There was just blue walls and a forearm lying in front of her face. She wiggled her fingers and frowned in confusion as she realised her right arm was on her leg. Her sleep addled brain took a few seconds too long to realise that the arm in front of her wasn't hers. And the bedroom certainly wasn't either. _Huh_, she thought, _that's new_. Turning her head, she tried to look behind her at the owner of the muscled arm before coming to the belated conclusion that she had to twist her upper body too.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes!" Sam blinked some sleep out of her eyes, Hillary was smiling and looking _far_ too awake for- whatever the hell the time was.

"Huh?" She continued to turn, stifling a yawn as she spoke. He grinned again and kissed her shoulder as it neared his lips. Sam pulled an awkward face at the intimacy.

"What- What am I doing here?" She completed the turn to face him.

"You fell asleep on me again, halfway through the film and-" his eyes widened and began to shift as he realised he may have made a grave error. "Well," the nervousness kicked in. "I didn't want to wake you. And you know the route to your house normally means we have to suddenly break at least once thanks to , you know," Becker slipped into a joking tone, "them drunken youths. Uuh-" he cracked an uncertain smile, "and then I'd have to get you inside and I thought that you'd rather have a good night's rest..?" He stopped speaking looking worried.

"Thanks."

"You're not mad?"

"Mmnnuum." It was meant as 'no.' "I'm warm and it smells nice." It took her brain a few seconds to realize why Becker was grinning as smugly as he was, and she blushed and turned her face into the pillow. When Sam looked back, Hillary grinned cheekily and tried to close the distance between them, his eyes repeatedly flicking to her lips.

"Nuhuh!" Sam pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Why not?"

She tried to smother another yawn. "I've been asleep. Not brushed my teeth."

"Me either." He winked and tried to kiss her again.

"Really? Reeeeeallllly?"

"Why not?"

"Because… Well… ew?"

Hillary gave her a 'stop being silly' look and placed a hand on her leg, pulling her closer. If he hadn't done that, Sam probably would have kissed him. Instead, she pulled away again, confused.

"Why am I wearing my jeans?"

"Hmm?"

"You let me sleep in my jeans?! Gross!"

Hillary looked at her, wanting clarification. He had woken even earlier than usual and was enjoying Sam's sleepiness having never seen her so slow. "You're not letting me kiss you because I let you sleep in them?"

"Well, yeah. I mean _jeans_! You don't _sleep_ in _jeans_."

An eyebrow rose. "So if I had removed them we wouldn't be talking now?"

"Uhuh."

The eyebrow went that little bit higher. "We'd be kissing?"

"Yuhuh."

Becker raised himself onto an elbow and looked down at her with an indulgent smile. "You wouldn't be asking me why I stripped you while you were unconscious?"

"No- Well…" Sam fumbled, hoping her brain would wake up soon. "Yeaaaah… you were kinda screwed either way weren't you?!"

"Technically… no." He flashed a winning grin and Sam started to giggle immaturely into his shoulder.


End file.
